Adventures in Feudal Japan
by barryc10
Summary: Naruto, brought to near death by Sasuke, is given a second chance in Feudal Japan, only this time, he's a Hanyo. Will Naruto be able to help Inuyasha defeat the evil Naraku? Rated M for safety. Will contain violence, blood, death, and nudity.
1. Chapter 1

**Adventures in Feudal Japan**

**A/N: This is my first Naruto/Inuyasha crossover, so tell me what you think. This story is obviously AU, so expect the characters to be a bit OoC at times. I'll also be skipping some parts, but if they're important to the story, I'll show it in a flashback. I don't remember how some parts of the Inuyasha series went, especially the beginning, so bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Rumiko Takahashi respectively**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_At the Valley of the End:_

Naruto and Sasuke were standing on opposite sides of the lake. Sasuke was in his Cursed Seal Second State. His skin was gray, he had black claw-like nails, a four pointed star adorned the middle of his face, his hair was long and spiky, and he had two hand-like wings sticking out of his back. He wore the same clothes he did at the Chunin Exam Finals: A black shirt and pants, black sninja sandals, and a black konoha headband. He was staring Naruto down. Naruto was in his One-Tailed Cloak form. His tenant, the Kyuubi no Kitsune's Chakra was wrapped around him, covering him like a cloak. It even formed pointed ears and a swishing tail made of Chakra. He was wearing an orange and blue jumpsuit which had a hole over his right shoulder, blue ninja sandals, and a blue Konoha headband. His eyes were red and slitted, and his left arm was limp. Neither ninja said anything as they charged their most powerful attacks. Sasuke focused Lightning Chakra to form his Chidori, inadvertently turning it gray, while Naruto formed a swirling ball of Chakra with the aid of the cloak, turning it red.

"Chirodi!"

"Rasengan!"

The two jumped at each other, Sasuke using his wings to stay in the air. The two friends-turned-enemies thrust their attacks at each other, colliding in the middle. Naruto, not wanting to kill Sasuke, aimed high, while Sasuke aimed low. Naruto simply scratched his opponent's headband, while Sasuke impaled Naruto, inflicting a fatal wound. They both then fell to the ground, Sasuke still standing, but having regressed from his transformed state. Knowing that Naruto wouldn't survive, Sasuke turned around and departed, not seeing Naruto vanish.

_In Feudal Japan, Near Kaede's village:_

A flash of light got the attention of the villagers. A young boy with pointed, furry ears had appeared just outside the village. There were two holes in the boy's shirt, one over his right shoulder, the other over his stomach. For a few seconds a black hole could be seen in his stomach, but it was slowly closing, leaving nothing but a starburst scar, which was slowly disappearing. A black drawing could be seen. It comprised of strange writing outside an even stranger spiral. That, too, was slowly disappearing, the being it contained no longer alive, its chakra now flowing through the young boy. As the villagers brought the kid to Kaede, another oddity occured: a teenage girl was climbing out of an ancient well. The girl investigated the area she was in, and stumbled across a half-demon that looked about teen-age. She walked up to him, examining him, before seeing his ears. They were strange, as they were white dog ears that stood on his head. She reached out and started touching them. After a few seconds she stopped, and was suddenly held at spear point by other villagers. She was taken to Kaede, where they tried to exorcise her, only to learn she was human. She was then taken in by Kaede, where she saw a young boy with fox ears.

_That night:_

Naruto woke up to the sounds of battle. Groaning in annoyance, he slowly made his way outside to see what was going on, and saw a giant centapede with the body of a woman attacking the villagers. Grumbling, he focused on his newly acquired demonic energy. His eyes turned red and slitted, his nails turned into claws, and chakra bubbled around him, forming a cloak with a single tail before he charged at the centapede.

"Hey, Centapede! Pick on someone who can actually give you a fight!"

He tried to claw at her, but she dodged. Snarling, he thrust his arm forward, causing the cloak to extend and chase her, eventually scoring a hit, scratching her side.

While this was going on, another denizen was waking up. He had white hair, and was wearing a red hakama. He suddenly pulsed in time to his heart, which suddenly restarted. His eyes opened, showing them to be gold and slitted. He slowly reached to the arrow, but before he could grab it, it shocked him, revealing it to have Spiritual energy sealed within. He looked at forward, and saw a young boy battling the Mistress Centapede.

"Heh. That kid's pretty good. If I were free, I'd test him myself."

Naruto was suddenly swatted away as the Centapede chased after the teenage girl, Kagome Higurashi. The girl led her to Inuyasha, who started chastising her, thinking she was a former lover. Kagome climbed up to the trapped hanyo.

"Kikyo, Kikyo!, I don't know who she is, but she's not me!"

"Yeah, well then why do you smell so much like -" He sniffs a couple of times. "-You're not her."

"I know! Me name is Kagome! Ka-go-me!"

At that moment Mistress Centapede grabbed Kagome in her mouth, causing the girl to grab Inuyasha's hair, making him yell out in pain. After some struggle, the centapede demon pulled Kagome off Inuyasha (Not that way people) and threw her into the air, tearing into her flesh. As she was in the air, a jewel burst from her in a shower of blood. She fell onto the ground with the jewel, the villagers attempting to keep the demon at bay. Kagome got up with aid and walked over to Inuyasha, who asked her if she could pull out the jewel, amongst Kaede's protests. After a minute deciding, she agreed, and climbed back to around his level. But before she could grab the arrow, Mistress Centapede swallowed the jewel and wrapped herself around the tree, pinning Kagome against it and Inuyasha. She groaned in pain, but continued to reach for it, eventually grabbing it. She destroyed the arrow, breaking the spell.

Inuyasha started to laugh, his power returning. Mistress Centapede tried to crush the two, but he blew her body apart in one attack, throwing Kagome off him. He landed in a crouch, and flexed his fingers, cracking the knuckles. The two threw insults, before the centapede attacked Inuyasha. He focused his demonic energy to his claws and attacked back.

"Sankon Tesso!"

He slashed through her entire body, breaking it to bits. Kaede told Kagome to look for the piece of flesh containing the jewel. After finding it, they cut it out, evaporating the skin off the bones. Inuyasha got ready to steal the jewel, and attacked Kagome, who ducked under it, falling on her back in the process. Naruto, having seen the whole thing, gathered more demonic energy, the cloak returning. He sent one of his claws at Inuyasha, which grabbed him, and pulled the hanyo to Naruto, who slammed him onto the ground. Using one hand to hold him there, he gathered enough chakra for a Rasengan in the other, using his cloak to hold it together.

"Now, you will cooperate, or I'll slam this into your stomach. Which will it be?"

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: That's the end of the first chapter. I had intended it to just be Naruto entering Feudal Japan, but the idea didn't stop there. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating in months, but my muse left me for a while.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha. The belong to Masashi Mishimoto and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.**

**Chapter 2:**

Inuyasha scoffed and punched Naruto off of himself before getting to his feet. He pierced his left arm with the claws of his right hand before infusing them with demonic energy as he removed them. He then swiped at the air.

"Have a taste of my Hijin Kessou!"

The blood on his claws became blades of energy that flew at incredible speed and cut through Naruto. He stared in shock before he broke into pieces that were engulfed in smoke. When it cleared the remains of a log was lying on the ground instead of Naruto's body. He had performed a seal-less, silent Kawarimi no Jutsu.

"Where'd he go?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched to a noise but he disregarded it until he heard it coming closer at a fast speed.

"Take this! Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ougi! Sennen Goroshi!"

Naruto brought his hands forward, clasped together with the index and middle fingers of both hands full extended, before bringing his hands back, readying them for a thrust and focusing chakra to them. Before Inuyasha can react, Naruto plunged his fingers into the hanyou's butt and pushed upward, sending him flying and in pain from the prank jutsu. Naruto just laughed at Inuyasha before he felt his anger.

"Do you want some more? I'll gladly give you some."

Inuyasha smirked evilly.

"You shouldn't have done that. I was going to let you off easy, but now I'm going to kill you."

Meanwhile, during Inuyasha and Naruto's fight, Kaede was preparing the spell to place the Kotodama no Nenju around Inuyasha's neck. As Inuyasha ran at Naruto for another attack, Kaede finished the spell. The necklace glowed white before splitting up and flying at the hanyou. They wrapped around his neck like a normal necklace and stopped glowing, awaiting the command of subjugation just as Naruto punched Inuyasha had enough to send him back toward Kagome. The Kyuubi Jinchuriki now having two tails on his cloak.

"Kagome! Now! Set the command of Subjugation!"

"Command? What command?"

"It matters not! Just pick one!"

At that Kagome started thinking.

"Uh... um..."

Inuyasha's ears twitched at her stammering as he got back up, intent on dashing at Naruto again.

"Osuwari!"

The command set, the necklace glowed purple and pulled on Inuyasha with enough force to slam him into the earth. He got back up and started trying to get the necklace off.

"What is this?"

Kaede just smiled slightly.

"It's no use, Inuyasha. You cannot remove that necklace."

Inuyasha growled.

"Then you get it off me, you old hag!"

Naruto suddenly appeared and grabbed Inuyasha, throwing him to the bridge. Kaede frowned at Naruto, wondering about his motives, before looking back at Kagome.

"Kagome, despite the boy's handling of the situation, the command, please."

Kagome nodded.

"Inuyasha, Osuwari."

Inuyasha was getting to his feet before he was pulled back to the ground, the force of which pushed him through the crack he made when he was thrown to the bridge. He fell into the rushing water below as Naruto walked over to the forgotten jewel.

"All this trouble over this tiny thing? I don't see-"

He suddenly felt a rush of power as the jewel augmented his demonic chakra, the amount of tails sprouting from the cloak doubling. He instantly doubled over as he struggled to remain conscious, falling to his hands and knees. He then bent forward a bit, leaning on his left arm. His eyes were starting to become dull as his skin was torn from his body, the toxic chakra burning him. The blood that was escaping from his wounds merged with his cloak as a black vapor cloud formed into a dome. The jewel's shine started going black as Naruto's demon self started taking over. The black dome soon exploded, a shock wave rocking the forest. When the smoke and dust cleared, Naruto was sitting, but he wasn't human. He had the most basic appearance of a fox, and his chakra cloak had tried to make a body matching his demon's original form, though it failed as it still had Naruto's face. His eyes were yellow and hollow, and his mouth was almost merged with the rest of his face. He was red and black and exuded evil.

While this was happening, Inuyasha managed to climb out of the river.

"What in the hell is that?"

Kagome was staring at what was once Naruto.

"I think it's the boy you were fighting."

Inuyasha frowned.

"So, he was a hanyou, as well? Interesting! Maybe this'll give me a better fight!"

The Kyuubified Naruto was looking around before giving a primal roar. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and got ready to fight. Naruto turned to face the noise before noticing Inuyasha dashing at him. He lashed a tail at Inuyasha, who found he couldn't evade it.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: And that was the second chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and please read and review.**

**Translations:**

Hijin Kessou: Flying Blade Blood Claws, Blades of Blood in the English version of the anime.

Kawarimi no Jutsu: Replacement Technique. Substitution Jutsu in the English version of the Naruto anime.

Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ougi: Sennen Goroshi: Konohagakure Secret Taijutsu Technique: One Thousand Years of Death, Hidden Leaf Village's Secret Finger Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death in the English version of the Naruto anime.

Kotodama no Nenju: Beads of Subjugation (This one may be wrong. If someone has a better translation of the item, please tell me in a review or PM.)

Osuwari: Honorable sit. Sit, boy in the English version of the anime.


End file.
